A vampires tale
by panchat
Summary: Trunks is a vampire and he remembers his youth, before he transformed himself to the beast he is. and he remembers the woman who set his blood on fire. co writen. TrunksOC. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**MUST READ!!!!**

Hey all, I would like to tell you that this is a 3 part fic, the first one is A vampires tale, where trunks talks about his life before becoming a vampire. The second one is parallel to that but in Panchat's POV in Memoirs of a queen. And finally the last part is DB-AV (dragon ball after vampire) where you get to trail along in trunks story as a vampire XD

Oh, and I am co-writing this. My friend who is the brains behind trunks POV needs motivation to write XD so **REVIEW**!!!!!!!! To get more chapters!

So without further blabbing, Trunks POV

First chapter

Sweet Youth

My life for many of you could be a little hard to understand. It could even be called science fiction by some, impossible by others. Many would actually call it horror. One thing is for certain though; no mortal would be able to endure even a parcel of what I had to go threw all along my tortuous existence.

After taking so much time in thinking, I have finally decided to write my life story, so others could appreciate their own lives better. My reasons are simple, humans have a gift for thinking their lives are always so hard and all the bad luck and misfortune come to them. Saying that they are at the end of their rope when they have barely started to live is wholeheartedly questionable. Someone who has all of his potential and means should not fall under the sweet spell of abandonment, no mater how easy it sounds.

So it is with these people in mind that I write my life story, be careful of this fact. If I say my life story it is because I was alive at one point, I was not born a vampire.

It seemed I was destined to be a perfect little kid; I was born to a wealthy and well known family in Japan. My grand father was a scientist and an inventor who made technological advancements. He invented the capsule and then, founded his own company: Capsule corp. Every day it seemed the company grew richer and more powerful. My mother took from her father's genius and the head of the company, it only grew more. Some even said she was more brilliant then her father. Later on when I was old enough to understand, I was told that when she walked around the building she made many heads turn her way, she always seemed to keep her young looks, even when she passed her fifties. I would say the only mistake she made in her long and prosperous life was to tie herself to my father. If I may allow myself to call him with such a term, you see, he was never really present in my education and my life, all the opposite from my mother and her parents. He was more the type to disappear without notice and then come back only to disappear again in a room my mother called with great pride: the gravity room.

My first shocking encounter with the man happened when I was 6. Keep in mind that I chose "shocking" only after thinking it threw, and with reason! He literally crushed my nose. Oh but I learned that I had certain powers that where not considered normal by many and that my other class members did not have, but lets leave this aside for now.

It was a morning like all the others; I had swallowed my breakfast as fast as I could and then jumped on my mothers back to give her a kiss before running off in the hallway that lead to my room. She barely had time to react, I was energetic and vigorous and I knew how to take advantage of it.

Only that morning my explosive energy seemed to work against me. I ran into someone that was more virile and energetic than I could have even hoped to become at that point in time. I fell back a few meters from the man, a little dizzy from the impact. The dizziness quickly dissipated and I looked up to see the person I had run into. I had already seen this man before, if only briefly, sometimes it was at the diner table, other times it was in the halls, but he never paid attention to me, like I did not exist, that is until now. When our gazes locked I felt my stomach knot up and my heart seemed to miss a few beats. I think that if looks could kill, I would have been dead at that point. I jumped back on my feet and then locked back in his eyes, that was a mistake. His eyes had narrowed and his mouth scowled, he was angry and before I had time to react his huge fist crashed in my face, the force of the impact sent me flying in a wall. While pieces of plaster still fell on my head the man went on his way, completely ignoring me again, and leaving me to my surprise. Shocked, it took me a few moments to realise what had happened, it was only when the searing pain in the middle of my face pierced the adrenaline that I understood what went on. I began to cry and screaming with all my might, I was probably hoping that the pain would go away but I was suddenly afraid with the strength of my voice, I ran, the pain was too much for a 6 year old.

The days that followed where full of surprises, first off was my nose; it had been diagnosed with a fracture and the doctors said it would take at least 2 months for it to mend, had healed in less than 3 days. Then every time I thought of the cruel man I got so angry that electricity fused out of my hands, every time I got scared and ran in my mother's arms. She also changed, she did not act the same way around me anymore. I think it was because she knew something I did not and she did not want to tell me at that moment in time, instead of talking to me in her childish voice like she use to do, she would hug me close and tell me to be strong, courageous and to grow up strong to be the most powerful youth on earth. Of course, I wanted to please my mother, all children do, but how the hell was I suppose to have the slightest clue on how to do this? After all, I was only 6 years old.

And so I started by walking around with my chest puffed out, my shoulders squared and my hands balled up, I walked around with a proud if not arrogant smile amongst my class mates who snickered at the sight of me, it worked for a day… maybe two. My class mates seemed to have dubbed me leader and respected me, it pleased me. But it did not take long before the older members of the school herd of me and my roster like behaviour. It did not take them long to spot me amongst my class mates, standing out like a peacock amongst chickens. There goal was to knock me back down with the other kids, as it goes: if a nail stands out, then knock it down. As it where, I am only guessing. But even if they where 15 kids to put me in my place, I beat them up with a surprising ease and grace. I was scared at first, and then happy. It was only when I heard the scared cry of one of my class mates that I turned from the older kids. I saw the teachers coming with an angry scowl on their faces; I knew immediately that I would be in big trouble.

The years that followed I was placed in a school for more troubled kids, I am not saying that I was a troubled kid, it was just that as soon as I had turned 13 I had the gift of getting the attention of the opposite sex. So instead of listening to the teachers I would spend my time reading the numerous love notes written by all of them. I would answer them thinking that if I had there attention then I had power. I inadvertently left a long trail of broken hearts behind me.

At the age of 16 I was put face to face with the man who had broken my nose 10 years ago. I had learned at that moment that this man was my father. I was running home from school, moving fast enough to lift the dust off of the sidewalks. He was waiting for me on the door step.

"Trunks follow me and don't discuss it."

I was surprised to say the least, what did that old grouch want from me? I did take the smart precaution from speaking, the memories of the "grouch" was still somewhat fresh in my mind. We walked in silence from the front door to the end of the huge house where I rarely went, the gravity room was in this wing. Why bring me here, and most of all why HIM! What did he want from me?

All the questions that where rolling around in my head had disappeared as soon as he spoke to me again.

"Get inside." He growled out as he opened the door to the gravity room.

I wasn't about to argue and get him angry, but I was fearful and nervous, I got in the room under his annoyed gaze. He followed me inside and shut the heavy door. As I looked around the room I could not help but admire the technology and knowledge it took to build it and it was so big. My mother was a genius.

My father places himself in front of me. Barely a meter separated us. The last time I was this close to him I found myself in a wall, so it was only normal that I had taken a step back at this closeness. My father smirked at this.

"Your mother wants me to teach you how to defend yourself" he started with an expression where pride and annoyance seemed to be mixing in perfect harmony. "Only I intend to teach you much more then that."

On his last words his face seemed to take on a cruel sadistic sort of grin, at least that's what his smile seemed to me, I was sure of it, his lack of précising what he intended to do to me only made me panic. I looked at this man unable to say anything, I was terrorised by this man who seemed to only want to cause me harm.

"I'll make you a master in the arts of combat; no one will be able to stand up to you. You will be my pride, my equal Trunks. Follow my instructions and you will be as powerful as me."

Somehow, I stopped fearing him at that point. In its place sprouted hope, threw my fears that had been fed by the lack of his presence in my life was hid an element that I ignored having until this point. I admired him. I wanted to be like him. I always worshiped his cold looks, his seriousness and his solidity, the way he was capable of instilling respect around him and his capacity to instil fear in people. Threw my fears I had always wanted to be like him. So this proposition that came from him had changed my fears in a profound respect. It was not long for me to view him as a mentor rather then a bully that loved to torment me.

In a movement of profound respect towards him, I bowed deeply keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Hai sensei." I said in a voice that rang true.

I didn't see it at that moment, but my father had smiled down at me, not on his usual cruel manner, but a smile that showed how proud he was. I had gained a few points in his eyes.

_Meh, REVIEW!!!! Or you won't get more then 2 chapters I'm afraid. The brain behind Trunks needs it more then I do to keep going!!!!_


	2. The encounter

Second chapter

The encounter

From this point all is well, of course, my life until this point was no wear near normal, and to help those of you who did not understand what was written in the first pages of this diary I will make a few moments to present the people that have this far appeared. My mother, Bulma, was an angel towards me; although she was a woman of strong character she loved anything that had wires or that needed fixing, and this from a very young age. She was never easily impressed or intimidated by people around her. She always had the upper hand on everything, even my father's impossible character. Nothing would have led her to believe she would one day be with him and have his children when they had first met. My father had made a long journey across many galaxies to come and destroy the world we all know. On this I will add a personal note, no my father is not human, he was born on a planet that held his name, Vegeta. He was born to a species know as the sayens, this race was well known for their thirst for fights, they where remarkably good worriers. From their union came a remarkable little being that seemed more innocent and beautiful then any sayen – who had cold stone features and a cold harsh physique – but much stronger and resistant then any human could hope to become. You've probably already guessed it, I am only half human, and witch explained my powers that I had acquired in my younger days.

My father was cold and spoke rarely; although my mother told me many times that he was capable of tenderness. I had a hard time believing it, and I had doubted my pathology many times. I found myself to be too nice compared to him, how could someone like me be the fruit of his seed? Even Yamchat, a man my mother dated before could have been my father, my character resembled his more then that of Vegeta, or at least the character I had in my younger days. As I grew older, the things I had to see, witness and do have slightly altered my personality and made me a being that resemble my father more then Yamchat.

And so for the 3 years of my life that followed the encounter on the doorstep, I had followed a rigorous training, learning how to control my Ki, a sort of power we all have, it is just more concentrated in certain individuals. My father was a sayen prince, a descendent of a long line of champions in the art of combat; it was only natural that I had a talent for such things. In the following month, I learned how to fight and even how to fly! The Ki allows for many things, I learned how to make deadly Ki blasts and many of my fathers secrets where revealed.

In an ultimate fight against my father at the end of the three years, I had understood that I was an accomplished fighter and I had surpassed my father. I was powerful, and my father could not be prouder. And it was that moment in time that he started calling me in a name he should have called me since my birth, Son.

"This is very good my son" he told me as we exited the gravity room one morning "you are making excellent progress and I am proud of you."

At that moment, a sort of relationship sprouted between my father and I, to my mother's immense pleasure. Not that it was the type of relationship a father normally had with his son, I often tried to attack him when he had his back turned, he would end up laughing as I left fuming, my cheek red from the impact of his fist on flesh.

I must say that in all of my years of existence, this part of my life, how ever short and insignificant it seemed, was my favourite. My sweet innocent youth, having no care in the world. The only problems that seemed so important to me then, yet so futile for me now, like getting a date for the prom… those sweet years where I started to do world championship tournaments and won them all. It was in those carefree years that I met her, she was the strangest creature, yet I learned to love her with all my heart

Her name was Panchat, I could never explain what drove me to care and love her so much, was it her charms? That irresistible personality of hers that seemed to stir my desires? What do I know of love… all I can say is that I have never felt the same way about other women before and certainly not even close to that feeling after, if it was not for Nirani that appeared in my after life nearly half a century later, I think I would even say I was incapable of such a feeling.

Panchat came from a far away planet called Vinea. She had been sent to earth to make trade and military exchanges between her planet and earth. We had met in the halls of Capsule corp. by coincidence, or luck. I could not take my eyes of off her as we passed each other in the hall; she had such beautiful green eyes. As I look back on that moment, I could have only hope that she felt the same way at that moment, as it where, my eyes where only for her and so was my attention. So understandably I was not looking at where I was going, I ran into my mother's poor secretary, she fell over backwards and I toppled over her, papers where flying everywhere. I got up as fast as I could, bright red I mumbled an apology as all the other secretaries peeked out of the doors to giggle, I helped her back up and then looked around to see if the siren was still there, I was disappointed, she was gone, I let my mind search for her, finding nothing I had to cheer myself up by saying I still had a chance to give a good impression seams how she did not see my blunder.

I had spent the next 2 hours looking for the goddess, walking threw the family business building; I was hoping to find her again. It was only when I had abandoned the idea that I had found her. I was on my way to the docking pads, designed by my grandfather and built by my mother that fate seemed to smile at me again. There she was, in the middle of the huge 2 story room looking threw a book that seemed to contain important information about the ship that was in front of her, she was also alone in the room. I took a moment to look at her before diving head first.

She had long white hair that cascaded down her back, free of any form of bindings. Her curious clothes showed off generous curves, and the circlet on her forehead inspired nobles or even royalty. I took a deep breath and walked towards her, well decided on trying my luck on a first contact, funny how I had never felt nervous about women before this one.

Chapter 2 YAY!

You guys know the drill!!!!! Review. Because I can guarantee that I alone cannot get the brain to turn around and write up the next chapter, and If I have to do it alone. Well I can honestly say I do not have her university talents for writing XD I only translate from French to English XD

Ppppllzzz review!


End file.
